User talk:Explorer 767/3
The original page has been archived. View it here. The previous page has been archived also! View it here. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thank You Explorer, you have been one of the best users on this wiki. As the webmaster of the wiki I give you my eternal gratitude. Without you our wiki would be really boring. But now we have articles like USA and Project Tracker because you created the USA article! Thank you for making this a great wiki. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna Meet on CP? I will be on Snow Fort at the Dock. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) What's your penguin name? I've been waiting on CP. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:45, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ok [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 29 November 2008 (UTC) DO YOU WANT TO.. Can you join my football penguin story, please? --Spongebobrocks09 20:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Here. You might want to use this in your story.--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 17:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thanksgiving Carol (YES!) Yes to making images. Just be sure to ask me first. TurtleShroom (I would reccomend drawing Miniscule Marvin now.) how? How does he make those flags?--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 16:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Secret Website In the words of a cartoon: "Rriiiiiiiiiiigghtt". TurtleShroom Siggy test. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Ford Car Ok, he's a hyperactive penguin and he always likes to help others. He works for the PSA. He lives in Club Penguin, but sometimes has special jobs in other states. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP? My penguin is Yorkielvr333. I will be in the Plaza on server Ice Palace. Cya there. ~ Yorkielvr333CP Penghis Khan Souviniers Aww... I liked the Penghis Khan souveniers! Why did you remove the Penghis Khan souveniers? TurtleShroom P.S.: It's TIME for Thanksgiving Carol Images! WE NEED THEM!!! Size Proportions? Um... Well, Edwin and Curta are about the same height. Curta is a few inches taller than Ediwn. Curta is a Macoroni Penguin, Edwin (I'll draw him eventually)... I'm thinking generic. I gave a picture of the Fax Machine, you can draw AgentGenius (the business partner he's got millions of descriptions), Miniscule Marvin is about one-third as tall as Curta. I gave more than enough details on Thanksgiving Present Ghost, the File Cabinet and the Edwin's Room, his house, the computers, ect. The family, ect., the PDA, the game's title screen is going to be uploaded. Also, could you keep all of the dialougue from the Penhis Khan to incidents? It's too funny to pass up! TurtleShroom RE: Fourth Wall (and I'm out there) Remember: Very few characters know of the Fourth Wall. Also, there will probably be much less chapters than twelve or thirteen. Remember the final part: I am out there... I have a nasty habit of, ahem, writing characters in''to stories '''uninvited'. HA HA HA HA!!!!! Ahem, anyway, work on those Carol images!! :) TurtleShroom